Your Eyes, So Blue
by sazyanaita
Summary: "Puncak rantai makanan itu karnivora. Hiu paus bukan karnivora. Dia makan plankton, jadi—planktonvora?" SouRin. Humor garing. Fluff.


Disclaimer :

**Free! © Ouji Kouji**

.

.

.

Angin dingin yang berhembus kencang berhasil menembus di antara sela serat pakaian Rin. Serentak, otot rambut halusnya mengencang sebagai refleks primitif untuk mempertahankan panas dalam tubuh. Perenang muda itu menggerutu halus dan merapatkan jaketnya.

"Musim panas rasa musim dingin," gerutunya pelan dan tidak jelas. Gumaman Rin dari balik syal tipis yang kini melingkari hidung dan mulutnya seperti ninja membuat Sousuke mengalihkan pandangan dari penguin-penguin konyol di hadapan mereka padanya.

Sousuke terkekeh pelan. "Setidaknya Natal dan Tahun Baru tahun ini tidak dihabiskan dengan menyekop salju di atap rumah."

"Sebelas derajat di siang hari. Apa bedanya dengan musim dingin di Jepang?" omel Rin. Kali ini, Sousuke memutar matanya. Gemas.

"Oh, ayolah, Rin. Hanya karena sistem penyaringan air kolam rusak sehingga kolam renang asrama tidak bisa dipakai dan pelatih meminta semua atlitnya untuk beristirahat sehari, tidak berarti kau harus uring-uringan seperti ini. Tidak kasihan pada penguin-penguin lucu itu?" Sousuke tidak menyembunyikan maksudnya untuk mengejek si rambut merah terang-terangan.

"Aku harus latihan, Sou! Aku harus latihan! Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan si rambut pirang _playboy_ itu!"

"Hanya karena ia melancarkan kode-kode padamu, bukan berarti dia tidak boleh berusaha pada yang lain. Siapa tahu, dapat dua-duanya—aw!" Sousuke tidak bisa menahan pekik keras ketika Rin meninju lengannya. "Rin!"

"Dia tidak melancarkan kode padaku, dan harusnya dia tidak berusaha melakukan apapun kalau tidak mau kupermalukan dia di hadapan rekan satu timnya," geram Rin sambil menjauh dari kandang penguin dan bergerak menuju kandang hewan lain. Sousuke mengelus lengannya, lengan-pada-sisi-yang-sama-dengan-bahunya-yang-cedera, sebelum menghela napas dan mengikuti Rin yang kini bergerak ke zona akuarium.

Rin lalu berhenti di depan akuarium hiu. Karnivora laut tersebut berputar-putar malas di dalam tangki kaca besar. Sousuke melirik Rin dan melihat betapa pemuda tersebut seperti terhipnotis dengan makhluk laut yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdiri di posisi yang sama hampir lima belas menit, sebelum Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sousuke—yang masih menatapnya. Rin mengerjap kaget ketika melihat biru milik Sousuke. Biru yang tidak seperti manik mata milik Haruka. Biru milik Haruka terlihat begitu tenang, dingin, dan jauh. Jika Haruka adalah air, maka ia adalah mata air di puncak gunung atau arus dalam di dasar samudra.

Sementara, biru milik Sousuke….

Rin seperti bisa merasakan aliran air sungai di tangannya hanya dengan menatap mata Sousuke. Deras, menghentak, menyeretnya menuju laut. Sousuke bukan laut dalam yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. Sousuke adalah kumpulan air sungai kecil yang mengalir, menyatu di satu titik di gunung, mengalir begitu deras, mengikis bebatuan di sekitarnya, untuk jatuh dalam satu bentuk air terjun besar dan kembali terus mengalir menuju muara.

Jika Haruka adalah bara api, maka Sousuke adalah apapun yang dibutuhkan agar api dalam diri Rin mampu menyala. Angin, udara, oksigen, kayu bakar, lilin, minyak, sumbu, apapun itu.

"Kenapa, Rin? Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Sousuke menarik bibirnya, memberikan senyum tipis jahil. Rin mengerjap singkat, kemudian mendecih pelan sebelum berjalan menuju akuarium hewan laut lain yang ada. Sousuke hanya menggeleng singkat dan kembali mengekori Rin. Kali ini, Rin berhenti di depan papan besar yang menjelaskan berbagai macam ikan hiu. Mulai dari ikan hiu putih besar, ikan hiu martil, sampai pada hiu paus yang memakan plankton. Rin menunjuk hewan laut besar dengan totol putih pada tubuhnya tersebut.

"Ini seperti kau, Sou. Besar, tapi makannya plankton. Tidak berbahaya sama sekali."

Sousuke mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat gambar hewan yang ditunjuk Rin. Sekilas, ia memang tidak berbahaya. Namun, ukurannya yang besar _terlihat_ cukup mengintimidasi.

"Bagiku, dia seperti puncak rantai makanan."

Rin menggeleng. "Puncak rantai makanan itu karnivora. Hiu paus bukan karnivora. Dia makan plankton, jadi—planktonvora?"

Sousuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memasang ekspresi wajah datar.

"Dan… harusnya si pirang itu juga tahu kalau aku sudah punya pacar."

Sousuke mengerjap. Pengalihan topik pembicaraan yang terlalu cepat membuatnya otaknya sulit memproses informasi. Seperti mengetahui apa yang macet di dalam kepala Sousuke, Rin mendelik dan menggeram kesal, berusaha menyembunyikan merah yang mulai menjalari pipi dan telinganya.

_Oh._

Sousuke tersenyum tipis dan mendengus sebelum merangkulkan tangannnya di bahu Rin, memaksa pemuda berambut merah tersebut mendekat. Sousuke—terima kasih pada tinggi badannya yang diatas normal—menempelkan dagunya di kepala Rin, mengubur sebagian wajahnya di antara helai-helai rambut merah.

"Baiklah. Sepulangnya ke asrama, akan kupasang foto konyol yang dikirim oleh anak-anak Iwatobi itu di papan pengumuman. Foto kita berdua di bawah pohon sakura itu. Kau ingat?"

"Ap—apa?! Sou! Awas kalau kau lakukan itu!"

"Katanya kau mau semua tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Maksudku bukan begit—Sousuke!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-fin-<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : *muncul dari dalam kegelapan dan debu-debu sisa ujian* Halo! Pertama kalinya saya main di fandom ini. Kali ini muncul dengan pasangan paling bikin ****_brokoro_**** di seluruh episode anime ini. Benda ini terinspirasi pada salah satu gambar di ****_Tumblr_**** (lordzuuko) tentang berbagai macam kencan yang dilakukan oleh para perenang coretdramatiscoret konyol ini. Untuk versi SouRin, ****_tagline _****-nya adalah '****_holiday out-of-the country date—since both of them have a lot of catching up to do and what better way than to tour the world together'_****.**

**Ahem. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Salam kenal, semuanya!**


End file.
